


Handling a dagger is easier.

by wanbaedaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, OS, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanbaedaa/pseuds/wanbaedaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are visiting Polis and Clarke is definitely better at handling knives than she is at handling a child. <br/>(Probably sets after the 3rd episode of season 3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling a dagger is easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr saying that Lexa would be the one who knows how to take care of children and I thought it could be nice to do a OS with that. It takes place in Polis, and their just visiting the market.

Clarke let Lexa talk to the merchant and went away. Her attention turned to a table covered with several daggers. Arranged on a dark red fabric, they looked particularly unique. A woman carrying a baby stood in front of her.

\- “Try em taim yu want.” (//Try them if you want.)

Clarke smiled and nodded politely. They were beautiful. She stroked a few from her fingertips. Several had precious stones embedded in the handle, others had a blue shadow on the blade, anyhow each piece seemed unique.

\- “Anything interesting?”

Lexa’s voice surprised Clarke, who didn’t see the brunette getting closer. Seeing the commander, the saleswoman bowed and asked in Trigedasleng how she could help Heda today. The blonde only understood the word “Wanheda” in the commander’s answer. The marketer went to the other side of the display table and started explaining the composition of different daggers. Clarke didn’t understand every word, but captured the essence. Lexa watched the scene with some amusement.

A dagger was particularly fine, with a trident shaped blade and a leather handle. The saleswoman noticed Clarke’s interest in it and without leaving her time to figure out the situation, she gave her the baby to look for something inside of her bags behind the spread.

Wanheda seemed clueless, holding the baby at arm’s length. He was quiet and stared into the blonde’s eyes. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do. She glanced at the mother who was still searching for something inside of her bags.

Lexa watched the scene and bit her lip to restrain a larger smile. She moved closer and took the baby from Clarke’s hands, to her relief. The brunette pressed the baby on her chest and subconsciously rocked him. The blonde pursed her lips and gave an embarrassed smile to Lexa, who seemed to enjoy the situation.

The marketer returned and handed her a somewhat similar dagger to the one she had spotted on the spread. The woman didn’t tell her the details. She didn’t needed to. Clarke grabbed it and was astonished by its lightweight. It also had a trident shaped blade, but this one was bluish. The black leather sleeve held a dazzling sapphire stone on the base of it. She looked at every detail, without noticing Lexa giving the baby back and the woman going back behind her display table.

\- “It’s beautiful.” Lexa noted.

Clarke nodded briskly. However, the price indicated on the label attached to the blade calmed her ardor. She put it down on the spread, a bit disappointed, and smiled politely to the mother.

\- “Mochof.” (// Thank you.) she said, walking away.

Lexa caught up with her a few minutes later, in a small path. She handed an object wrapped in dark blue veil to the one they call Wanheda. Clarke opened it and found the magnificent dagger.

\- “You didn’t have to do that.” the blonde said calmly.

The brunette smiled subtly.

\- “It’s nothing. I just hope you handle a dagger better than you handle a child.” the brunette said ironically.

Clarke simply smiled and looked at the gift. She was actually pleased to have it, she would have regretted not to. She placed her hand on the commander’s forearm and softly kissed her on the cheek.

\- “Mochof, Lexa.”


End file.
